Cuervo
Cuervo (クエルボ Kuerubo) is a Nocturne with a black heron motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cuervo is pretty stoic and robotic, showing little to no emotion, in stark contrast to DracoMask's angry and bombastic attitude. However "calm" isn't exactly the right word to describe her either as she likes to humiliate her opponents in battle and is incredibly crafty. She doesn't talk much, at least not in English, but is very fluent in "birdspeak". SkullMask considers her to be "his eyes" and holds in her high regard due to her loyalty and gathering of information. Whenever she takes flight, Cuervo can see whatever her and SkullMask's enemies are doing by searching through the land, water and skies. History Backstory Little is known about Cuervo's past. She hails from Jamaica. Like HyenaMask, she too also started off as a normal Nocturne who got stuck with dead-end jobs, only unlike HyenaMask she was more willing and sought to become a cyborg. She later met up with SkullMask and became one of his most loyal associates. Debut: The Skeletal Prince of Darkness Cuervo first appeared in the RP where she was seen in her black heron form, perched onto SkullMask's left shoulders. She did little of note and mainly stayed with SkullMask. The Damned Dragon Nocturne Warrior Cuervo reappeared when she was deployed by SkullMask to search the skies and eye FlamingoMask. The Raging Fire Cuervo reappeared back to SkullMask near the end of the RP where after DracoMask's defeat, SkullMask suggested it was Cuervo's turn to take out the the bigger threat to their operation. Cuervo Cuervo finally was able to do her own strategy and started it out by deploying out MirrorMask first to cause a commotion, waiting for SaberMask to take the bait. As MirrorMask rampaged and captured several civilians within his mirror, SaberMask then took action and fought him. As MirrorMask began to lose, Cuervo then flew down and revealed her true Nocturne form and fought off SaberMask. Cuervo put up a good fight using her urumi against him, inflicting great pain upon SaberMask, however then SaberMask transformed into one of his forms, taking the upperhand of the fight and then beating down on both Cuervo and MirrorMask. Just then however SkullMask flew in to combat SaberMask, saving the two. Cuervo also helped SkullMask fight off SaberMask; after a long and brutal battle, SkullMask managed to defeat SaberMask by surviving one of his finishers and then using his Bouquet from Hell to bring him down. Cuervo then ordered MirrorMask to capture SaberMask, to which MirrorMask did so. Afterwards, Cuervo, SkullMask and MirrorMask then took off. SkullMask Live on Stage Cuervo reappeared at SkullMask's concert, where she and DracoMask played along with SkullMask to summon a darkness storm in the area. When IkaMask, Zardoris and a de-hypnotized FlamingoMask showed up to fight them, Cuervo then fought off IkaMask, along with MirrorMask. Cuervo and IkaMask fought for a while, before then shortly before SkullMask's defeat IkaMask defeated Cuervo and MirrorMask by using his electrical power to overpower and electrocute the two Nocturnes. SkullMask's Monster Mash Cuervo and DracoMask showed up to watch ScorpionMask's fight with the Monsters and mainly hid in the shadows and watched. CobraMask's America Cuervo had a cameo in the beginning of the RP, flying off with DracoMask to go with SkullMask to search for the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Canopy: Cuervo's most unique ability, Cuervo can summon forth a giant pair of wings that she can use to cover herself or any of her allies, wrapping her giant wings around them. It is capable of covering and taking in on ANY attack. * Cuervo Beams: Cuervo can fire out blue laser beams from her chest. * Urumi: Cuervo's main weapon of choice is an urumi, a whip blade that she has great skill with. * Gasoline Spray: Cuervo can fire out a stream of gasoline from her mouth. She mainly uses this whenever she is partnered with DracoMask in combat. Whenever they fight together, Cuervo goes first and sprays her gasoline onto the opponents and then allows DracoMask to get the flames on. This attack has not yet been used in RP. * Sharp Beak: Cuervo has a very sharp beak which she can use to stab or pierce at her foes with. Her beak is strong enough to pierce through metals. * Flight: Cuervo can fly at Mach 10. * Foot Cannons: From within her feet, Cuervo can reveal her foot cannons and use them to shoot missiles at her foes with. This attack has not yet been used in RP. * Cuervo Eye Rays: Cuervo can fire out deadly eye lasers. So far she has mainly used this in her black heron form, but has yet to do it in her real form. * Black Heron Disguise: Cuervo can take on the form of a black heron as means of a disguise. * Camera Vision: Cuervo can see and view anything that goes on with her eyes, to which SkullMask can see. * Enhanced Strength: Cuervo has enhanced strength and is very strong, being able to lift kaiju and opponent ten times bigger than her with ease. * Bass Guitar Skills: Cuervo is excellent at playing bass guitar. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, Cuervo can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making her able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Cuervo is weak to light energy. Trivia * Cuervo is the first Nocturne of Gallibon the Destroyer's to not have a "Mask" part of their name. ** She is also currently the only BoN member to not have "Mask" as part of her name. * Despite her name, she is black heron themed. * Cuervo is Spanish for "crow". * In her first four appearances she mainly stayed in her black heron form. * Originally he main weapon was a chain blade, but it was later changed to be a whip blade. * Her design is meant to be a reference/homage to Quet. Her design is also similar to that of a dominatrix. * Her role as a messenger of sorts, being partner to a music/sound based villain and being bird themed makes her similar to Laserbeak from the Transformers series. She is also similar to Nivawk from Bionicle. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Cyborgs Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Becoming Good